Princes' of Darkness
by Hoshi Hikaru Satina
Summary: The Earth is in pretty much dead in population of Humans, Now a New breed is out. Ultiment Battle aginist the Two Princes'. A Saiyan and A Vampire.
1. The Bitting

This will be my Baby. This is my moment of Truth. This is the Ultiment good Story.. That I've written lol.   
  
{{Disclamer :: I don't own DB/Z/GT nor do I own Angel [New Season of B.V.S sucks] happy?? Don't Sue}}  
  
:Prince Of Darkness:  
::Satina Ryuu::  
  
The time of the night was mucky and dark. A teenage boy walked up into an Ally. Look looked aroud boredly and noticed something Odd.   
"She's here" He gasped. searching for her twinHe saw him, dressed as a doctorand heading for the hospital. in England. "Great whip out all the sickling humans, that's the way to do it." he mumbled to himself.   
  
"aren't you human too?" asked another boy standing behind him. This one wore black long trench coat, black baggy jeans. His shrit was torn by the shoulder exsposing skin. The young boy looked at his prey darkly. The other boy looked at his hunter frighten. He never been this frighten before. His light blond hair cut just below his lobe, His blue eyes twikled with life, as the other boy took one step closer to him. His eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"You seem ethusiastic about being one of us mortal, Can't wait to be prince right?" said the boy in all black. Other Blond haired boy got to see his eyes. A lifeless black. "I can't hold my spot forever as prince." he said darkly, with his voice alone made shivers run down anyones spine.  
  
"Why Me?" He studdered out. He looked around franticly seeing nothing but darkness. 'Damn and all my life od fighting, nit I can fight without the fear of death.' he thought 'so cool'  
"fine..." Befire he could finish his sentance the 'Dressed in Black' guy pounced ontop of him. Feeling the two fangs enter his artrey. He could feel his life fade away, no more air could flow through his lungs, No more blood for his heart to pump. nothing, He faded into the blackness of death.  
  
"wake up kid, Time for you to get the hell out of here." The other guy said, kicking him. The blond haired kid opened his eyes. A sharp pain rang in his chest.  
  
"ah.. " He got on his hands and knees. slowly got himself on his two feet. Noticing that guy to turned him into a 'prince' was gone. he walked hom, limping.  
  
"Ryo, there's a package for you..." 


	2. Discovery

{{Disclamer :: Same as before :: }}  
  
:Prince Of Darkness:  
  
Looking at the box, Ryo beamed it open willingly. He Noticed there were Items in there that could be of some useage. Looking around for an address, none could be found 'Strange.. where the fuck did this thing come from?' Looking at the items, He saw a Dagger, a Book, a silver ring, and a Letter.  
  
Ryo opened the Letter and read it.  
  
Dear Prince,  
We know you will be confused at the moment, but Read the book, it'll exsplain some things, also look out for Angelus. and Of course, Trunks, The Saiyan Prince. Angelus will be following you around and well Trunks, Who knows. He's not human that's for sure.   
  
Myserio  
  
Ryo put his index finger and middle finger on his two bite marks upon his neck. "fuck, Mom will think I fucked some girl while fighting." Ryo shook his head to rid of those thoughts. Looking in the Mirror all he could is try to pry away from it. "shit what the fuck happened out there? I.."Ryo groaned and slaped himself in the forehead "I..m...deead.?"He asked himself? acually the mirror. He touched his two bite marks agian, The two holes punchure the artey. Cleasing his odd wounds, He pressed his two fingers on where his pulse should be, nothing.   
  
He jumped up, backing away from the mirror, "No..No way. I'm alive.. I am! What the fuck is going on?" Ryo screamed looking down on his hands. He placed his hands over his heart hoping he could feel a beat. he felt nothing. He was natually pale, but he was paled a sicking color. "Great" he signed "I might as well be on shrooms."  
  
He looked down on the items. He took out the dagger and looked for something that'll keep it in place, He found his dad's old seeth. 'Okay Ryo, remimber, Dad's dead, and mum wont notice.. hopefully.' He looked down at the book. Looking in the mirror for a few seconds, weather to pick it up or not, and returned his gaze upon the book.   
  
"Ryo come out, You have to pack to visit Gohan, so get your ass ready." Called his mother from up the stairs. Ryo shot his eyes open.   
"Gohan you died before I was 16, I wondered if the Other timeline changed." He murmmered. He glanced at the book once more. 'well lets go meet Dad and Gohan.' He opened up the bathroom door and stood, His mother was smiling.  
  
"Be careful my son, and Remimber to say Hi to ChiChi and Bulma for me okay? And please remimber why you are going..." She gave him a big hug  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'll live, I promise."  
"and Don't do anything stupid please, i don't want my grandchildren running around in the past. I'll never see them. And Trunks will be there too." Ryo froze. 'Trunks'.. o fuck, Saiyan Prince... shit shit shit .. ' "... and knowing you, You will." 


	3. Trunks and Ryo

This is not important entry.. But unless you REALLY want to be confused.. than I suguest you read this.  
  
  
Ryo is Goten. Gohan trained Trunks and 'Ryo' before androids Defeated them. Only things is.. Ryo is three years older than Trunks. Mirai Trunks in this story thought that Ryo would be born.. just the problem is, is that somehow the time line changed causing Goten {aka Ryo} to be born a year after Trunks and have a total different name. So he still looks like Goten just OLDER! understand? Good now on to the next Chappie. O yeah, He has Trunk's hair style and Bleched it Blonde so the Androids wouldn't reconize him. Is that understandable? And That He's usually in Ssj form?. I'm gonna go nutty..  
  
P.o.D  
Satina Ryuu {want me real name?}  
  
Ryo stepped into the Time Machine, Butterflies swam around in his stomich for 1. both Trunks were going to be there and 2. Well, just going into the Past and seeing Gohan was gonna be werid. Pressing a couple of buttons on the dash of the T.M.  
  
The light starting to flash suddling the area turned black.. a Portal. No Color. No sounds. No smell, Just blackness. Soon the color Returned and everything looked the Same. He was in front of Capsual Corps. with everyone there. 2 Kids looking 7 and 8 and a Teenage Gohan, and Videl. 'odd, where's Trunks' He looked around and saw another Time Machine. Trunks'.  
  
"Trunks' was there someone else joining you?" asked a Blue haird lady.  
  
"No.. holy, shit!, Ryo what are you doing here?" Asked Trunks'  
  
"Same with you, Why you here." Ryo asked coldly. He looked at the people around him. "So Gohan, He's alive here? Amazing."   
  
"Ryo.. Get back in our time, I don't want you around me EVER agian." Trunks' Hissed.  
  
"Funny, that's what I usually say when we are fighting. strange enough you left your mother to die. I call that cruel." He stated calmly.  
  
"I'm going to kill you for that..." Trunks looks at the Chibi's "fuck! You were born here too..?" Trunk's groaned when he saw Goten.  
  
"Naw, He's too pure. Unlike you're mini you. He's going to be worst than you, and I say, is it posiable" Ryo smriked.  
  
"Ryo.. I swear, I'm going to kill you." Trunks growled.  
  
"Try Trunks, It'll be impossible.. for I am not mortal. you need My help. and Don't you think about backing down your own threat. I'll fuck you up sooner or later."  
  
"YOU WILL QUIT USING THE F WORD AROUND GOTEN AND TRUNKS!" Yelled ChiChi on top of her lungs. All the Saiyans had to cover their eyes in protection. Seeing it was safe now. everyone uncovered their ears.  
  
"Ryo.. does your mom still have those type of lungs?" Trunks asked.  
  
"He still does. altho she hardly yells anymore after..." The ground looked highly intersting to Ryo now. Trunks nodded in understandment.   
  
"What Happened? Finish your sentance Ryo" Videl crossed her arms and gave her 'tell me now' glare.  
  
"After Gohan died, happy?" Ryo Jumped up and Flew away.   
  
"What happened and who is Ryo?" Gohan asked M.Trunks  
  
"Ryo is Him. "Pointing to Goten. "He's the one who caused your death. I blame myself as well, But you went after him when he ran away. I hated him since then."  
  
"Don;t hate him because of.. My death. Just remimber, He probally had alot on his mind. I mean if my dad haven't died from the heart virus, you all wouldn't have worried about the androids. I mean you were 13 when I died right? Ryo must've been 12.. right?" Gohan stated..  
  
"Ryo was 15 when you died. I can't exsplain it. Ryo was born 3 years before me. He's 20 right now. I also can't sence a Ki off of him, right..now.." Trunks eyes shot open. "holy shit, He can't be" Trunks was looking above his head. "He can't be.. Impossable. Not agian."   
  
Videl looked at Trunks like he was crazy, so did the rest of Group except Trunks and Goten who had no clue what was going on. "Trunks, what do you mean 'He can't be' what is he?" Videl asked rather confused.  
  
"Angelus.. He's here. How?"Trunks' mentally slapped himself. 'past dummy' "Ok, Ryo is part of Angelus' crew? or is he fighting Angelus? Do anyone know where all the Vampirsm clubs are at?"   
  
"I do, but why go?" Videl asked Trunks, with a total dazed looked   
  
"Ryo is a Vampire. they aren't myth. There was a Race on our Vegeta-sei called Neikus. Like we have Monkey Traits, they have bat traits. one trait they have is the need for blood. They suck a person dry and poof, there's a vampire. No life, Immortal. hard to exspalin." Trunks signed "Angelus was a powerful vampire. Half Demon, Half Human. He was the type of Vampire to look out for. Ryo is a different breed tho. He's a Saiyan and He will be one blood thrusty son of a bitch." He looked at Videl, and glared at Gohan. Gohan nodded and Flew up to follow Ryo. Trunks and Videl followed suite. "I'm gonna get myself killed.." Trunks said to Videl.  
  
"No you wont, Me and Gohan will kick Ryo's ass. He can't be that stronge right?" Trunks looked back at her with fear. Videl gulped.  
  
"Angel is what he called himself. More like a name that was given to him but someone. I think Angelus is the one who changed Ryo. If he did, We are doomed. Angelus lived in the future, that means he's in this past as well. I think he's by the name of Angel here. I'm not sure though.   
  
"There's no Angel here. But there's a Faith." Videl said.. almost innocently.  
  
"Faith? Angelus' Faith? ok?" Trunks Laughed and stoped. "Videl, Faith died three days after the cell games, I made sure of it, plus she was human."  
  
"There's Gohan" Videl pointed towards the club. and yes Gohan was standing outside.  
  
"Good." The Trio entered the club hearing "Living Dead Girl" playing by Rob Zombie. They entered carefully.   
  
"ack this music's werid" Videl said and shuddered.  
  
"You should hear my shit then" Trunks said and laughed. "This is tamed. ever heard of Slipknot? Cradle of Filth? Sister of Mercy?"   
  
"Nope.. Don't wanna now."  
  
"Slipknot? I heard of them, badass band" Gohan chimbed in. Trunks closed his eyes and focus on Ryo's ki. His eyes shot opened when he found it.   
  
"He's over there." Trunks pointed over the back by the band.  
  
"Why are you all worried by Ryo?"  
  
"Ryo is a man of many depth, only to be pissed he can be evil, and believe he's pissed. Gohan used to be Ryo's and I senshi, When Ryo ran off, Gohan knocked me out and Chased after Ryo. Androids 17 and 18..."  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! MUHHAHAHA 


	4. Ryo's death?

{{Disclamer: Read the First Chappie}}  
  
p.o.d  
Satina Ryuu  
  
"Ryo is a man of many depth, only to be pissed he can be evil, and believe he's pissed. Gohan used to be Ryo's and I senshi, When Ryo ran off, Gohan knocked me out and Chased after Ryo. Androids 17 and 18 found him. Gohan fought them alone and when I found him.. He was dead. I found Ryo with blood all around him. I thought he was dead too, until He saw me a super saiyan, Ryo already achived ssj2 like Gohan. He smriked and Punched me. I don't remimber the rest." Trunks exsplained to Videl and Gohan. Trunks, wiping the sweat off his face by his hand, understood his mission now. Kill Ryo and Angelus.  
  
"But why does Ryo pose a threat though?" asked Videl. "He seems to be looking for someone to kill."  
  
"He's looking for a mate." Gohan answered. "If he mates, we have two breed of Saiyans. Human Saiyan and Vampire saiyan, right?"  
  
"Vampires are Saiyans. get it? Only not called Vampires, Neiku. It think Ryo would like to call him Neiku than Vampire. It's kinda like saying Monkey-Boy to a Saiyan. Insult." Trunks exsplained.   
  
"Really? Than if it's such an insult why do they call them vampires?" Asked Videl, oblivious to the ovious glarzes.  
  
"It's insultive Videl.. It's ment to be that way. Like calling humans weaklings. get it videl?"  
  
"I'M NOT A WEAKLING GOHAN! YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK ASSHOLE!" Videl screamed. Gohan and Trunks stepped back and turned around to see Ryo staering at them. He had blood on his hands and lips.  
  
"Look who followed me, Trunks, don't you ever give up?" Ryo asked in a deep, low tone, sounding deadlier at the second.  
  
"No I don't Ryo. You of all people should know that. Why don't you kill me now, so you could just let me out of my misery? I'd know you would love to do that, Ryo.. Why don't you do it right now? I know you were sent to kill me, than fucking kill me!" Trunks yelled and chraged towards Ryo at full force than stopped a few feet from him. "Kill me, Ryo. Just get it over with."  
  
Ryo signed and closed his eyes. "I can't.. I won't kill you. Nor will I kill Gohan. I want.."Ryo dropped to his knees. "I never asked to be one. NEVER! I only agreed so I could kill the Androids for revenage on Gohan's death. Happy Trunks?"Ryo stood back up and looked to the sky. He looked back at Trunks and hugged him. "I'll miss you bro. Stay cool.." Ryo rised his left hand and shot a thin blast in the air and Ryo phased in front of the blast and shot right thru his heart. Videl gasped and Gohan looked shocked. Trunks fell to the ground.   
  
"Ryo..." Was all he managed to speak before he passed out. 


End file.
